Akiza's Night Alone
by rangers21A
Summary: Akiza gets stood up for a date and is left all alone with only her deck to keep her company. However, with her psychic abilities, it may still be possible for Akiza to have some fun tonight


It was 8:00 on Saturday night in New Domino City. Akiza Izinski was just finishing putting on her makeup for her date with Yusei when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Akiza," said Yusei on the other end, "sorry, but I'm not going to be able to make our date."

"What? Why not?"

"An evil army of darkness is converging on New Domino City. You know, the usual. Anyways, maybe we can go out next week?"

Akiza sighed. "Sure. See you later." She slammed the phone back on its console, feeling quite pissed. "Stupid Yusei and his stupid heroic personality!" She grumbled.

Not only was she supposed to go out with Yusei tonight, it was going to be their third date. Which meant Akiza was finally going to get to have sex with that hunk! She had been looking forward to that moment ever since he first asked her out. Now she was going to have to wait at least another week. And it wasn't just that she wanted to have sex with Yusei. It was that she just wanted to have sex! Akiza was so horny, it felt like she was in heat. She could barely stand it.

Now tonight was just going to be another night of reorganizing her deck. She grabbed her cards from her bedside table and started looking through them. "Hmm. I'll keep Copy Plant... Rose Tentacles too... Twilight Rose Knight..." She couldn't help but stare at the handsome knight on her card. A lot of duelists had that one card in their deck that they were attracted to. Of course, it wasn't like anyone could have sex with a...

 _Hmmm_ , Akiza thought. She grabbed her duel disk. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!" Her monster materialized, made real by Akiza's telekinetic powers. Akiza smiled. "Get that armor off and come over here." She purred, sitting down on her bed.

The knight obeyed, removing his armor. He raised his sword and skillfully sliced Akiza's dress off of her without injuring her. She got down and grabbed his cock in her hands. "Let's see if Duel Monsters can feel pleasure." She said, rubbing his cock between her breasts.

It appeared to be working. She started licking the head of her knight's dick, then put the whole thing in her mouth.

Twilight Rose Knight moaned as he exploded in her mouth. Akiza swallowed ever drop of cum. _Who knew monster cum was so tasty_ , she thought.

She got back on the bed and opened up her legs to her knight. He moved forward and slowly inserted himself in her dripping pussy. "Ohhhh, God!" Akiza moaned as her monster thrusted in and out of her. "Yes! Oh, fuck, yes! I needed this so bad!"

Akiza's power-stabilizer fell out of her hair, only causing her pleasure to grow as her powers increased. "AHHHHHHHH! YESSSSS!" She screamed as she had her best orgasm in a long time.

Her knight picked up the pace, moaning as he filled her pussy with his cum. _I hope I don't get pregnant from that_ , Akiza thought as her monster pulled out and sat down to catch his breath. She shrugged it off, though, considering he was technically just a hologram.

That experience was simply amazing! Akiza wanted more! She grabbed another card. "I sacrifice Twilight Rose Knight to summon Rose Tentacles!" She said as her knight vanished and Rose Tentacles appeared before her. "Now, put those tentacles to good use!"

Her monster picked her up and jammed one tentacle in her pussy. "More!" She commanded. Her monster shoved another one in her asshole, moving both its tentacles in and out as fast and hard as it could. Akiza was practically screaming from the pleasure she was feeling. "YES!" She screamed. "HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER! I'M SO CLOSE! OHHHHHHH, YESSSSS!"

Akiza came so hard her body shook as she climaxed. Rose Tentacles set her down on her bed. She removed him from her duel disk, panting hard. "Fuck, that was incredible!" She exclaimed. But she still wanted more. She grabbed the last card on her bedside table and played it. "I summon... Copy Plant?" As the pile of roots materialized, Akiza groaned. "How am I supposed to fuck this ugly thing?"

Copy Plant responded by using its special ability, morphing itself to look like... "Me?" Akiza exclaimed, staring at the naked replica of herself standing in front of her. "Why did you turn into me.

Copy Plant smiled. "Because you would have spent tonight fucking yourself anyways." It said in her voice.

Copy Plant moved in and kissed Akiza passionately. Akiza kissed back, despite how weird it felt to be making out with herself.

Copy Plant now knelt down in front of Akiza's pussy, running its tongue down the inside of her thigh until it reached her dripping womanhood. "Please..." Akiza begged, wanting more so badly.

Copy plant started lapping at Akiza's folds, then drove its tongue inside of her, causing Akiza to moan loudly. "Ohhh! I'm gonna cum!" Copy Plant stopped abruptly. "Why'd you stop?" Akiza whined, disappointed that she didn't get to finish.

Copy Plant stood up. "Because I can do you one better." It said, morphing into...

"Yusei..." Akiza was in awe as Yusei stood before her. She knew it wasn't really him, but still. "Please put it in me..."

Copy Plant happily obliged, easing himself into Akiza's pussy. "Ahh! Yes!" Akiza moaned. Finally she was having sex with Yusei! And it felt just as amazing as she thought it would. "Harder, Yusei! Harder!"

She pinched her nipples for extra pleasure, feeling it build up inside of her until she was ready to explode. She svreamed at the top of her lungs as she came hard, having one of the best orgasms of her life

"Akiza," Copy Plant grunted in Yusei's masculine voice, "I'm almost there!"

"Do it inside me!" Copy Plant moaned as it filled Akiza's pussy with cum. When it was finished, Akiza removed it from her duel disk.

"Holy shit..." She panted. "That was amazing!" She got up and headed to her dresser to put on some pajamas for bed.

 _Then again..._ She picked up her deck from her bedside table. _It's still pretty early..._

And, despite being alone that night, it was still an amazing night for Akiza.


End file.
